


Always So Difficult

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:<br/>Originally written for the Live Journal community dramione_ldws.<br/>Prompt : Everything Old is New Again!<br/>Cliches make great gifts (or is it that great gifts are cliches)?<br/>Whichever. Recycle one of the three cliches listed below into a brand new drabble for Draco!</p><p>1. Head Boy + Head Girl= Shared quarters!<br/>2. Veela!Draco! & Lifemate!Hermione!<br/>3. Oops! We were drunk last night, and now we're married!</p></blockquote>





	Always So Difficult

Hermione stormed into the Head common room, fuming as she threw herself against the wall next to the portrait opening. Not having a true door to slam shut only infuriated her more. McGonagall had been patient, even gracious, if Hermione were completely honest with herself, _but rules and traditions must be adhered._ The privilege of being Head Girl was tempered by working directly with the Head Boy, who were to be examples of inner house unity, beginning by sharing a dormitory. Despite Hermione’s arguments, ranging from morality to race, the new Headmistress was unwavering. Which is how Hermione found herself seething before Draco Malfoy at 7 o’clock on a Sunday evening.

The fire was roaring before Malfoy, who was sitting cross-legged, patiently awaiting her return, a smug look plastered across his face. The firelight gave him a natural-looking glow, correcting his usual washed out pasty features and darkening his hair. It also enhanced the furious sheen spreading from Hermione’s hairline down to her chest as she heaved and glared. After three calming breaths, she moved towards her own quarters, but Malfoy’s drawl stopped her short. “And what did you learn, Granger?”

 _That this privilege might very well be the death of me._ She cut her eyes his way. His smirk was enough to raise her blood pressure. He had turned halfway around to lean against the back of the sofa. His left hand tapped an irregular beat, drawing her focus. Once he was certain she was watching, his index finger curled up, slowly beckoning her towards him. Amazingly, she went.

“Your expressive entry was all the answer needed. Obviously McGonagall refused you, which must be _terrible_ to endure,” he purred maliciously, the beckoning finger stretching to stroke the fabric of her robe. She refused to meet his gaze. Undeterred, he continued. “Go ahead, Granger, say it.”

Her eyes squeezed nearly shut in aggravation as she finally met his stare. Malfoy’s grey eyes were laughing at her, though his smirk made a pitiable attempt to not join in. With a minimal shake of her head, she refused. His smirk vanished.

“A deal’s a _deal_ , Granger. You gave your word, and Gryfindor’s never renege.”

“No, Malfoy,” she spat his name as though the taste of it were vile. He clutched her robe, pulling her down to eye level. She could smell pumpkin juice when he huffed. Suddenly she envisioned her friends, wondering what they were doing right then in her old common room. Her glare softened with remorse.

Malfoy misread her look and lessened his grip. His eyes lost their malevolent glimmer as his hand reached for hers. She let him hold it. “Say it, Granger, and we can move on,” he whispered.

Closing her eyes, as though by not seeing him she could deny it ever happened, she reluctantly spoke. “You…were…right, Malfoy.”

Satisfied, he tugged her down. Her left hand braced herself against the back of the sofa as he sat up on his knees to greet her properly. Malfoy’s kiss was as soft and inviting as the fire behind him, his hand cupping her curls gently as his tongue parted her lips. Soon she was kissing him back eagerly, her right hand twining their fingers together. When they parted, a thread of saliva snapped between their swollen lips as he nudged her nose with his own.

“Now, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

“Everything with you is difficult, Draco,” she smiled, shaking her head. With a deep breath she put the wager behind them, ready to begin a new school year with the Slythernin she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Originally written for the Live Journal community dramione_ldws.  
> Prompt : Everything Old is New Again!  
> Cliches make great gifts (or is it that great gifts are cliches)?  
> Whichever. Recycle one of the three cliches listed below into a brand new drabble for Draco!
> 
> 1\. Head Boy + Head Girl= Shared quarters!  
> 2\. Veela!Draco! & Lifemate!Hermione!  
> 3\. Oops! We were drunk last night, and now we're married!


End file.
